The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes. One night at Nightmare Moon's Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Nightmare Moon: This is impossible! Every time I've come up with every plan, The Power Ranger kepted on winning! there must be a way to put them in there place... Just then, She senced the two new Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon: What this....? I senced two new Elements.... (shows an evil grin) Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Spike and Stalight Glimmer were training at Pai Zhuq Academy. With RJ as Spike's teacher, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger were Starlight's finest teachers to her learning The Order of the Claw. Spike: (develops the Wolf Technique with RJ blocking) Robert James (RJ): Good, Now try blocking me as I attack you. Spike: If you say so, RJ. (blocks as RJ attacks with his moves) So, RJ, How'd I do? Robert James (RJ): You have done well learning the Wolf Technique, Spike. And because of your swift skills, You have the Spirit of the Otter. Spike: Wait, the Spirit of the Otter...? Robert James (RJ): Yes, You'll have by far the most impressive skills. Starlight Glimmer: (blocking every attack Jarrod, Camille and Whiger throws) Jarrod: Excellent, Starlight, Your skills are getting better. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Jarrod, I owe it all to Twilight and her friends. Camille: You have a very cunning skills compared to my Chameleon Technique. Whiger: Starlight Glimmer, Because of your unique talent, You have the Spirit of the Peacock. Starlight Glimmer: Oh.. the Spirit of the Peacock, How is that good? Camille: Far good compared the Jarrod's Lion Spirit. Jarrod: Always remember, Starlight. You must always use your Peacock Spirit to defend yourself against all evil. Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Just then, There were two strangest glows coming out of nowhere. Spike: Huh, What's going on over there? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know. Twilight, What do you think? Twilight Sparkle: I think there might be two new Elements of Harmony, The Element of Courage and the Element of Hope. Then, The two new Elements came towards Spike and Starlight. Spike: Whoa...! Did you see that, Starlight?! Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, They've just came towards us! Twilight Sparkle: That's because they've chosen you two, Ransik is not going to believe this! Spike, Starlight, How would you two like to join us? Spike: (gasps) Us!? Yes! Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, Count me in! Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived the Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik? Ransik: Oh, Twilight. Have you heard of the....? (notice Spike and Starlight with their Elements of Hamony) The Elements of Courage and Hope! You two are the ones! Spike: Hehe, You bet we are. Starlight Glimmer: It just came to us out of nowhere. Ransik: That's because the Element of Courage chose Spike because of his bravery deep inside. The Element of Hope on the other hand chose you because of your faith. Starlight Glimmer: Wow, This is really amazing. Then, The emergency showed on the viewing map. Ransik: There's trouble in Akihabara Japan. But before we go, Spike, Starlight, Itassis and Diabolco has gifts for you two. Spike: Oh, Really? Starlight Glimmer: What is it? Then, Diabolico and Itassis showed up with the Courage and Hope Morphers. Itassis: Behold, The Harmony Force Courage and Hope Morphers. Diabolico: Use them wisely. Spike: (tried on the Courage Morpher) Starlight Glimmer: (tried on the Hope Morpher) Spike: Hey look, It fit's perfectly. Starlight Glimmer: Thank you, We will use them wisely. Ransik: Go, And good luck, Rangers. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived in Akihabara Japan. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Everyone, Akihabara Japan. Spike: Wow, This place is so amazing! Starlight Glimmer: It sure is. Just then, Some friends came to see them. Kenny: Welcome, Harmony Force Rangers. We've been expecting you. Pinkie Pie: Whee!! We got new friends in Japan! Twilight Sparkle: Who are you guys? Kenny: I'm Kenny, And these are my friends, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby and Maridan Duff. Ellie: Hi. Mandy: Hi!! Nice to see you, Everyone! Jerry: Hello. Hilary: Hello, My friends. Kyle: Hi. I'm so happy to meet you all. John: Hello there. Rick: Hiya, Girls! Abby: (giggles) Hello. Maridan Duff: Greetings, Harmony Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Please to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Spike: I'm Spike. Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Rarity: I am Rarity, A pleasure to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack, Just call me AJ. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Great to meet you all. Sunset Shimmer: My name is Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Kenny: Pleasure to meet you, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of trouble? Abby: Nightmare Moon is planning to take over Japan. Kyle: We've called the group of Power Rangers to help us. The Sky Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers. Rick: Will you help us, Harmony Force Rangers? Twilight Sparkle: Of course we'll help you. Starlight Glimmer: Us Rangers gotta stick together. Right, Spike? Spike: Right, Starlight. Soon, They arrived at the Secret Base. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri. It's really great to see you guys again. Shane Clarke: Hello, Twilight. Tori Hanson: Hi, Guys. Dustin Brooks: Great to see you guys again too. Hunter Bradley: What's up? Blake Bradley: Long time no see. Cameron Watanabe: Never thought we'd run into you guys again. Marah: Hi. Kapri: Great to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Nova, Kat, Boom, Jack, How'd you all been? Bridge Carson: We're doing fine, Sunset. Roman Matthews: Great to see you girls. Clay Benson: Long time. Elizabeth Delgado: Are we happy to see you all. Sydney Drew: Hi. Schuyler Tate: Great to see you again, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset. Sam: And I see Spike's human now too. Nova: And Starlight Glimmer's here. Kat Manx: Glad you all could make it. Boom: Aren't you all sights for sore eyes. Jack Landors: We've missed you. Applejack: Howdy, Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn, Sentinel Knight. Great to see y'all again. Mack Hartford: You too, Applejack. Will Aston: Perfect timing. Dax Lo: Great to see you guys again. Veronica Robinson: Long time no see. Rose Ortiz: We sure missed you girls. Tyzonn Collins: You made it just in time. Sentinel Knight: Good to see you again, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. And greetings to you, Spike and Starlght Glimmer. Rainbow Dash: Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Jason, Gem, Gemma, Aisha, It's been a while since we last saw you? Scott Truman: Yeah, It has alright. Flynn McAllistair: Great to see you, Lassies. Summer Landsdown: Hi. Ziggy Grover: Welcome to Japan. Dillon: Great to see you. Jason Lee Scott: Way to run into each other, Newbies. Gem: And it's great to meet you, Spike. Gemma: You too, Starlight. Aisha Campbell: Glad you all could make it. Fluttershy: Hello, Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio. How're you all doing? Jayden Shiba: We're doing alright, Fluttershy. Lauren Shiba: Great to see you all again. Kevin: It's been a while. Mia Watanabe: Hi. Mike: Good to see you girls again. Emily: Long time no see. Antonio Garcia: Como Esta, Harmony Rangers? Sunset Shimmer: Fine, Thank you, Antonio. Starlight Glimmer: So, What's this all about? Kenny: Nightmare Moon is up to something. Bridge, What're the results for the new androids? Bridge Carson: Everthing is at 100%, We're good to go. Kenny: Harmony Force Rngers, Meet the Sky Rangers, James Hallman, Duncan Sangster, Michael Swindlehurst, Samantha Ray, Stacy Slater, Rick bell and Aidan Hawkthorn. James Hallman: Greetings, Harmony Rangers. Duncan Sangster: Welcome. Michael Swindlehurst: Nice to meet you. Samantha Ray: Hello there. Stacy Slater: Hi. Rick bell: Pleasure to meet you. Aidan Hawkthorn: How do you do? Starlight Glimmer: Glad to meet you. Jason Lee Scott: And guys, There's some old friends of mine I like you to meet. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! It's the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Zack Taylor, The very first legendary black ranger, Billy Cranston, The very first legendary blue ranger, Trini Kwan, The very first legendary yellow ranger, And Kimberly Ann Hart, The very first legendary pink ranger! Rarity: We're such huge fans of yours! Zack Taylor: Hey, Guys. What's up. Billy Cranston: Greeting, Everyone. Trini Kwan: Hello. Kimberly Ann Hart: Hi. Starlight Glimmer: I don't believe it, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park! They're one of the Legendary Power Rangers, The Squadron Rangers! Rocky DeSantos: Yep, We're definitely Squadron Power Rangers. Adam Park: Sure are. Rick: And these are the android replicas of Jason, Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Tommy, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Billy, Blue Squadron Ranger, Aisha, Yellow Squadron Ranger, Kimberly, Pink Squadron Ranger, And Tommy #2, Mighty Morhin White Ranger. Android Jason: Hello. Android Tommy: Hey there, Guys. Android Billy: Thank you for coming in such short notice. Android Aisha: Glad you made it. Android Kimberly: Hi. Android Tommy 2: Welcome. Rarity: Pleasure I'm sure. John: And these are the Energy Chaser Power Rangers, Ethan Nakamura, Red Ranger, Max Powell, Blue Ranger, Zoey Martin, Yellow Ranger, Roger Jonson, Green Ranger, Ethan's sister, Melissa, Pink Ranger, Alex, Gold Ranger, Johnathan, Silver Ranger, And Rex, Bronze Ranger. Ethan Nakamura: Hey. Max Powell: Greetings. Zoey Martin: Hi. Roger Jonson: Nice to meet you. Melissa Nakamura: How do you do? Alex: Please to meet you. Johnathan: What's up. Rex: Glad to meet you. Rick: And these are the T.Q.G. Power Rangers, Henry Fordham, Red Ranger, Carlton Armstrong, Blue Ranger, Rayna Cunningham, Yellow Ranger, Dexter Holliday, Green Ranger, Renee Cunningham, Pink Ranger, Donnie Parkinson, Orange Ranger, Conductor Morrison, Purple Ranger, And Jerry Martin, Silver Ranger. Henry Fordham: Hello, Harmony Rangers. Carlton Armstrong: Pleasure to meet you. Rayna Cunningham: Hi. Dexter Holliday: Greetings. Renee Cunningham: Nice to meet the nine of you. Donnie Parkinson: How do you do? Conductor Morrison: Hello. Jerry Martin: Welcome. Twilight Sparkle: So, Kenny. What's the plan? Kenny: Well, We have to stop Nightmare Moon from ruling our home. Later, Nadira was giving the classes from Canterlot High at tour around Akihabara. Nadira: As you can see, Everyone, Akihabara Japan is where the Unofficial Mega Rangers protect all innocent people. Are there any questions? Maud Pie: I have just one question. Nadira: Oh, What is it, Maud? Maud Pie: How do we know when the Power Rangers come and rescue us? Nadira: That's a good question, They come to the rescue when there's danger. Golden Harvest: And why do Power Ranger keep their identities a secret? Nadira: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225